Warsong Gulch
right|thumb|Kart over Warsong Gulch Warsong Gulch (WSG) er en slagmark (battleground) hvor 10 spillere fra hvert lag kjemper mot hverandre i et område som er ligner både The Barrens og Ashenvale i landskapet. WSG ble introdusert i patch 1.5 sammen med den større slagmarken Alterac Valley. Hvordan Warsong Gulch spilles Taktikken er både krevende og morsom. Da du kommer inn havner du i et ganske stort rom i basen din. Hvis kampen ikke er det ikke mulig er man innesperret i to minutter før det starter. I disse to minuttene skal man forberede seg ved å buffe opp, dette koster ingen mana, energy eller rage slik at du kan buffe deg og dine allierte kostnadsfritt. Horde sin base ligger helt sør på kartet, mens Alliance begynner i nord. Når kampen starter forsvinner buffen som gir gratis ferdigheter. Portene åpner seg og man har mulighet til å starte. Taktikken er å løpe til fiendens base og ta flagget som står i flagrommet (det samme rommet som spillerne kommer til når de kommer inn). Flagget kan kun leveres hvis motparten selv ikke har hentet flagget deres. For å vinne kampen, må enten hordene eller alliansene bringe flagget over banen 3 ganger. Horde basen - Warsong Lumber Mill Denne basen er inspirert av The Barrens. Grom Hellscream og resten av orkene hans hogget ned massivt med skog under den Tredje Krigen. Horde laget kaller seg for Warsong Outriders. Alliance basen - Silverwing Hold Oppdraget til Alliance er å hjelpe Night Elves med å ta tilbake Ashenvale og sette en stopper for den massive skognedhoggingen til Horde. Basen deres er inspirert av Night Elf-stilen med distinktive tak og blåfarget miljø. Alliance laget kaller seg for Silverwing Sentinels. Bilde:Warsong-gulchBases.jpg Flaggløping Flaggløpingen krever en del. Motparten vil prøve å drepe flaggbæreren så sant det lar seg gjøre. Det er derfor viktig at flaggbæreren selv har godt utstyr og vet hva en skal gjøre right|thumb|En [[Tauren bærer allianse flagget til horde basen.]] Om flaggløping * Flaggbæreren til ditt lag vises på kartet som et flagg slik at du kan se hvor han eller hun er. Hvis motparten har hatt flagget lenge nok, vil du kunne se flaggbæreren til fienden på kartet også. * Om flaggbæreren dør, mister han flagget og det blir satt ned på bakken. Da kan enten en spiller som er alliert med flaggbæreren ta flagget og bære det videre, eller så kan motparten sette det tilbake til basen, avhengig av hvem som tar flagget først. * Det er ikke mulig å levere inn flagget hvis motparten også har flagget deres. * Ting du ikke kan bruke når du har flagget: Ridedyr, Stealth, Vanish, Ice Block, Divine Shield, Blessing of Protection. * Det er mulig å bruke enkelte hjelpemidler for å levere flagget raskere. Eksempler er Cat Form/Travel Form (Druid), Ghost Wolf (Shaman), Sprint (Rogue), Aspect of the Cheetah/Aspect of the Pack (Hunter) når du har flagget. Druid og Shaman har en klar fordel siden de kommer seg framover raskere. * Hvis begge lagene har flagget, tåler flaggbæreren 50% mindre etter 10 minutter og 100% mindre etter 15 minutter. Etterhvert løper man også tregere. * Hvis flagget plassert på banen og ingen tar det opp innen 5 sekunder forsvinner det fra banen og returnerer til basen. * Det er mulig å slippe fra seg flagget og gi det til noen andre (høyre-klikk på buffen du får når du holder flagget). Når du har sett fra deg flagget kan du ikke ta det opp selv innen 3 sekunder. *Når et flagg blir levert til basen tar det 20 sekunder før begge flaggene kommer tilbake. Hvordan få tilgang til å spille Man kan sette seg i kø for å spille ved å trykke på hurtigtasten H eller trykke på ikonet nederst til høyre. Derfra velger man hvilken battleground man ønsker å spille, eller velge en tilfeldig. Det er mulig å kjøpe diverse utstyr og lignende ved å besøke WSG-campen til enten Horde eller Alliance. Alliance * Leiren finner man sør i Ashenvale Horde * Leiren finner man helt nord i Northern Barrens på veien til Ashenvale. Hvilke spillere man møter Spillerne man møter følger et felles sett med regler som gjelder alle battlegrounds. Man møter spillere avhengig av sitt egen level (nivå) Nivå * Level 10-19 * Level 20-29 * Level 30-39 * Level 40-49 * Level 50-59 * Level60-69 * Level 70-79 * Level 80-84 * Level 85 Battlegrounds har vært kritisert helt siden World of Warcraft ble sluppet ut på grunn av lange ventetider, derfor møter man nå spillere fra forskjellige servere. En battlegroup er en gruppe servere som møtes i battlegrounds og arena. Du kan se en liste over battlegroups her. Buffs right|thumb|Slik ser buffene ut. Det er 3 forskellige buffs du kan finne i Warsong Gulch. De kan bli brukt ved å gå på ikonet som svever over bakken. Tre forskjellige buffs * Speed: Øker løpefaren din med 100% for 10 sekund. Du kan finne denne i den lange tunellen til hver base. * Berserking: Du skader 30% mer, tåler 10% mindre og blir 10% større. Varer i 1 minutt. Denne finner du i vesthuset uten for Horde-basen og østhuset utenfor Alliance-basen. * Restoration: Helbreder 10% av helsen og manaen din vvert sekund i 10 sekunder. Effekten forsvinner om du angriper noen eller blir angrept. Denne buffen finner du i østhuset for Horde-basen og vesthuset for Allianse-basen. Gevinster Som alle andre slagmarker, får du noe for å vere der. Noen av gevinstene er per person og noen er felles for alle: * +38 Reputation per flagg som leveres inn, og +11 bonus hver sjette helg. * Diverse achievements (måloppnåelse) som noteres ettersom hva man gjør. For eksempel måloppnåelse for å vinne 100 ganger og levere flagget tre ganger uten å dø.